


Little Angel

by Maynara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Dean has gained some weight and only Castiel knows why.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Little Angel

Dean is confused. Frowning at his favorite pair of jeans, he doesn’t understand why they won’t button up anymore. They fit fine last month.

He heads to the library, where he finds Castiel hunched over a book. He clears his throat and waits for his boyfriend to look up. When he does, Dean spreads his arms. “Have I gained weight?”

Castiel cocks his head to the side. “What?”

Dean huffs. He grabs the open flaps of his jeans and tries once again to close them. They don’t even touch.

“Oh,” Castiel says.

Dean moans. His brother has told him a million times that, one day, his poor diet is going to catch up to him. Looks like that day has finally come…

“You are upset,” Castiel points out. “Why?”

Dean throws himself into the empty chair next to Castiel and groans dramatically. “Sam’s gonna make me go on a diet,” he whines. “I don’t wanna eat rabbit food.”

Castiel closes his book and shifts closer to Dean. “He is not going to make you go on a diet,” he promises and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean snorts. “You have no idea. He’s been waiting for this to happen _for years_.”

“Dean, calm down,” Castiel says. “There is no need to worry. As soon as you have given birth, you are going to fit into your pants again.”

Dean freezes. He must have misheard that…

“What did you just say?”

Castiel frowns. “That you need to calm down?”

“No,” Dean says and shakes his head. “ _After_ that.”

“That you will fit into your pants again after giving birth?”

Dean feels like he’s going to throw up. He grips his boyfriend’s arm. “Cas, what do you mean _after giving birth_?!”

There’s an adorable frown on Castiel’s face and he looks just as confused as Dean. His blue eyes flicker to Dean’s belly, before he looks up again. “You do not know how a child is born?”

Dean wants to slam his head against the table. “Yes, Cas, I _know_ how babies are born. What I don’t know is what it’s got to do with _me_!”

“Well, a Nephilim is born the same way as a human. However, the pregnancy progresses faster,” Castiel explains slowly, as if he’s talking to a three-year-old. Dean wants to punch him in the face.

“Cas. Are you telling me… Are you saying I’m… _pregnant_ …?”

Castiel blinks. “Was that not obvious?”

Dean feels like he’s going to be sick.

His stomach lurches.

Oh, he’s _actually_ going to be sick.

Slapping a hand over his mouth, he runs down the hallway and barely makes it to the bathroom where he throws up in one of the stalls. His stomach keeps heaving until he feels like he’s going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

A warm hand settles on his back and a second one slides over his churning stomach. Dean gags again.

“You are all right,” Castiel murmurs in his ear. “The baby is upset because you are agitated.”

“ _Of course_ I’m agitated,” Dean rasps. “You just told me I’m freaking _pregnant_!”

Castiel stills. “You did not know?”

Dean reaches up to flush and then slumps against the wall. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve. “No, I didn’t know!”

“Oh,” Castiel mutters and bites his lip. “I thought it was obvious.”

Dean is torn between bursting into laughter and bursting into tears. His heart is racing and his head feels like he’s on a carrousel. His stomach gurgles and he stifles a burp.

Castiel frowns. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Dean admits and rubs his face. He doesn’t know _what_ he feels.

He startles when he feels his boyfriend’s hand on his belly again. He wants to push it away, but a rush of warmth makes him gasp. “What was that?” he asks, wide-eyed.

Castiel smiles. “She is reacting to my touch. I think she likes it.”

Dean blinks. “ _She_?”

“Angels don’t have genders, but Nephilims do,” Castiel explains.

Unable to stop himself, Dean puts his hand on top of Castiel’s. His head is still spinning and he can’t believe what he's just been told, but he’s experienced weirder things. Hell, he met god and made out with his sister…

“This is insane…” Dean breathes. “Sam’s gonna _freak out_.”

Castiel chuckles. “How about we get you off the floor? You cannot be comfortable.”

Dean nods and allows his boyfriend to haul him to his feet. He stumbles a bit, but Castiel is there to steady him. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” Dean says and rubs a hand over his belly. He winces when his fingers brush over the waistband of his jeans. “I think we need to get me some bigger pants…”

Castiel smiles and presses quick kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Let’s go.”

"Can we stop for pizza on the way home?"

"Of course."


End file.
